Konoha Idol
by molly4024
Summary: Konohagakure is having an Idol competition? Hmmm ....


**_Konoha Idol_**

**_Pairing_** : No pairing

**_Character _**: Read first know later :)

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_A/N_**: I wrote this silly fic while watching American Idol.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to our one and only special program; Konoha Idol..!!"

An applause along with the cheering and whistling heard throughout the Konoha Stadium from the fanatic fangirls and fanboys who were jumping up and down cheering for their idols. (Hmmm … who could the idol be?)

"I'm Hayate Genma; your host for this program." The host Genma waved to the audience before him. "First we'd like to welcome our judges for being with us tonight and hopefully till the end of the show provided they're not bored to death."

The audiences applause slightly while rolling their eyes.

"Our first judges for tonight; we'd like to welcome the Hokage Tsunade sama!" The audiences applause and cheered while the Hokage just raised her hand up for approval and waved shortly.

"To her side let us welcome our lovely chuunin teacher Umino Iruka!"

The man called Iruka raised from his seat turned to the audience and waved both his hands gracefully as if he's the star tonight. The audiences cheered and whistled for their ever so beloved favorite teacher.

"And last but not least …" Genma cleared his throat. "Let us welcome our third judges Hatake Kakashi!"

The audiences only booed and wooed showing their boring faces in response to Genma's greeting at Kakashi. The jounin leaned comfortably in his seat reading his favorite Icha Icha series. His hand lazily waved to the air as to show his existence in the show. He received more booes and wooes in return.

"Ahem…" Genma again cleared his throat as unsure on how to react to the scene before him. "Now the moment we've been waiting for. But first I'd like to repeat the rules and regulation of this competition. It's the same rules applies as the Idol competition in other country only that we've to end the contest with our four finalists. The winner will be based on the highest votes that he or she received from Konohagakure or from the other village. With that result, the competition will end with one winner that will hold the title of Konoha Idol and …."

Came big applause from the audience cutting off what Genma was about to say. The jounin was a bit annoyed and his eyebrows furrowed. He took a glance to the corner of the stage slightly higher and found the 'Applause' sign was blinking vaguely with a 'buzz' sound came from its direction. "Crap! The sign is at it again." He waved his hand in the air halting the applause.

"As we're all know, from our 524 contestants who went for the auditions, decreased the number to twenty semi finalists and now we're left of four finalists for the big final. The four finalists were chosen by the highest votes that we received last week but we have yet to revealed them until they get to sing on stage." Came booes and wooes from the audiences. Genma just ignored. "You'll get to see them, okay! Sheesh …!"

The host walked to the side of the stage as if about to disappear to the back stage. "And now for our first contestant tonight; let us welcome Uzumaki Naruto with his song from Linkin Park; 'Numb'. He then disappeared.

Naruto appeared from the other side of the stage while waving his right hand to the air while his left hand was holding a microphone. He wore a black oversized T'shirt with a spiral on the front and an image of Demon Fox at his back. His pants were a pair of jeans that looks like it's not being washed for months. His hair was greased and combed to the back of his head. He wore a pair of boots made of crocodile leather.

"Yo! Yo! Peace!" He shouted to the audience which they cheered and whistled in return.

Tsunade frowned by the boy's image. Iruka smiled widely and waved his hand innocently while Kakashi only waved his hand shortly in front of his face. "Yo!" His eyes never leaved on what he's reading.

The background music then started and Naruto started to move his body along with the music. When the music hit the right note, he started to sing.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

Came a background rappers from behind the stage that's sound familiar… hmmm … wasn't that Kiba's voice?

The audiences seemed to enjoying the song as Naruto sang it incredibly. When it came to the chorus;

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_I've become so tired so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do,_

_Is be more like and be less like you._

Naruto half bent his body while suppressing the high notes and this had brought loud cheers and whistles from the audiences. The blonde felt even more energetic as being encouraged in this way thus when it came to the highest notes which is the second chorus he let out the highest tone from his voice by the throat.

_And I know,_

_I may end up failing too,_

_But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you…._

Tsunade's lips formed a light smile and she quickly wrote something on a piece of paper on the judge's desk. Iruka frowned and worries shown all over his face as he was afraid that the blonde will looses his voice. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't paying much attention.

When the song's over, a big applause was heard throughout the stadium along with cheers and whistles especially from Naruto's Fan Club which was lead by Shikamaru.

Genma appeared from nowhere. Well, he's a jounin after all. He stood beside Naruto and patted on the blonde's shoulder. "Now let's hear it from the judges."

Tsunade straightened herself. "Well, you hit the notes without failed, a little pitchy at the start, but it was good, it was good." She nodded. An applause and cheers could be heard upon her statement.

Iruka showed a heartfull smile. "Very good. Very good indeed, Naruto. Keep it up. But next time please choose a lower pitch kind of song, Ok?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Such a mother hen. He then lazily shifted his gaze to Naruto and stated shortly. "It was okay." His eyes returned to his book. As expected, came booes and wooes from the audiences. Kakashi just rolled his eyes again.

"And now for our second contestant." Genma continued with the show after the blonde had retreated behind the stage. "Lets welcome miss Haruno Sakura with her classic from Roxette; Listen To Your Heart." He then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sakura went on stage elegantly wearing her ever pink full dress which a little bit too long for her. She wore a pair of pink high heels made of glass. Her pink hair slightly a bit longer as she just did a rebonding. She stopped in the middle of the stage and waved to the audiences who cheered and whistled for her. He spotted Lee and Ino holding a banner with "Sakura Rocks" written on it. "Go Sakura!" They shouted loudly.

The background music started. Sakura flawlessly following the rhythm and started to sing when it hits the right notes.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark._

When she hit the chorus the audiences applause and sang along with her. Sakura's fan club members swayed their hands in the air following the music.

Sakura shut her eyes and bent her body a bit as if trying to let out a high volume of voice tone when she reached the last chorus.

_And there are voices, that want to be heard._

_So much to mention but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been,_

_When love was wilder than the wind._

This had brought another cheers from the audiences. They have never stopped cheering till the end of the song. Finally, when it had ended, Genma the host appeared with a puff of smoke beside the pink haired girl. "Okey, Lets hear it from the judges!"

Tsunade clapped her hands and smiled brightly. "You had done a good job, Sakura. You sang it heartedly as if you've sing it for the 100th time. You had shown what a talented girl you are."

Iruka's turn to comment. "Yes. I agreed with the Hokage. Very talented indeed." This had sure brought a bright smile on the girl's face.

"Yo! Good!" That was all Kakashi could say without taking away his gaze from his book. A shoe was thrown directly to him but as a great jounin he simply dodged it and continued with his reading as if nothing had happen.

Genma whispered something to Sakura before the girl retreated behind the stage. The host then continued with the next contestant. "Next is our third contestant. Let us welcome Hyuuga Neji with his song from Metallica; Nothing Else Matter!" And with that announcement he disappeared again. Seemed the contest sure will end fast.

Neji appeared from the same entrance with Sakura just now. Silentness suddenly covered the area although the 'Applause' sign blinking furiously. He wore a black T-shirt in the inside and a jeans jacket on the outside with a Metallica sign on the back. He's wearing a pair of black jeans which were torn everywhere and a pair of boots made from PVC. His long hair was let loose which almost covers his face plus he'd also had applied some mascara and thick eyeshadows which had shown such contras to his white eyes.

Iruka chocked on his drink and let out small coughs. But he didn't say a thing as he can't find the right word to say to that stoic Hyuuga boy.

The background music started with a guitar playing. Neji hold to his microphone and started to sing.

_So close no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart._

_Forever trusting who we are, And nothing else matters._

_Never opened myself this way, Life is ours we live it our way._

_All these words I don't just say, And nothing else matters._

_Trust I seek and I find in you, Everyday for us something new,_

_Open mind for a different view, And nothing else matters._

When he's about to hit the chorus, he started banging his head slowly but heavy to follow along with the drumming. His hair graciously swaying to the left and right because of the head banging. He seemed to be drawn in by the heavy rhythm and Iruka started to worry that the boy might have lost conscious.

(chorus)

_Never cared for what they do, Never cared for what they know,_

_But I know…_

_So close, no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart, _

_Forever trusting who we are, And nothing else matters….._

Neji finished his song with an awkward silent surrounded him. Everybody was staring at him for not believing that he could bring that heavy kind of song genre. A while later Maito Gai who sits in the front row stood up and started to clap his hand. His eyes teared with joy. "Excellent! Excellent!" Then followed little by the little by the audiences and within minutes the stadium roared with cheers and whistles.

Our host then appeared beside Neji, slung his arm over the boy shoulder. He leaned closer and whispered. "Good work. Can I borrow your jacket later? I have this Metallica concert to go on this weekend. I think it'll be cool to wear this one on." Neji was a little startled by Genma's words but nodded nonetheless.

"Okey. It's time for the judges' comments now."

Tsunade raised her two thumbs up. "You would have become a rock star instead of a ninja. I'll support you."

But Iruka didn't agree. "Yes. I had to admit that you are talented to become a rock star. But think about it twice, okay? Anyway, keep up the good work."

Somehow there's no word from Kakashi. Iruka looked to his left and found the jounin had dozed off…. what the hell …!! He elbowed the silver haired man which made the man awoke in a sudden. His book which covered his face just now dropped to his lap. "Huh? Wha …. what? Is it over yet?" He looked around dumbly. Iruka rolled his eyes.

After Neji had retreated for the back stage, Genma announced for the next and last contestant. "And now our last contestant that we have been waiting for. Lets welcome to the stage; Uchiha Sasuke with his song I'm Too Sexy from Right Said Fred!" The audiences went nuts with screaming and whistling especially from the fangirls.

Sasuke emerged from the stage entrance and walked elegantly to the middle of the stage. Silentness suddenly came to surround them when they saw the Uchiha boy. He wore a long sleeve red shirt with all the buttons to be let loose and only left one at the bottom end of the shirt at which point exposed a big sum of his bare chest area. His pants of a black shiny leather that clinging tightly to his legs. He's wearing a black leather boots which a little too shiny as if you can see your reflection on it.

Sasuke stopped beside Genma who was staring at him, unblinking. He waved his hands to the audience which had brought back the shouting and screaming to live. He then leaned closer to the host and whispered. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to disappear now?"

Genma snapped suddenly realized that he has yet to leave the stage. "Oh yeah!" He felt something slicky at the corner of his mouth. Oh my god! He's drooling. This time he disappeared by walking to the stage exit instead of puffing a smoke.

The judges on the other hand were quite taken by the boy's appearance. Tsunade was lightly shook her head. :_boys these days_: Iruka furrowed his eyebrows for disapproving on what the boy's wore that revealed almost everything. Kakashi straightened up and watched the boy intensely. :_this could be interesting_:

Sasuke didn't use a handy microphone but instead a small wireless voice phone was attached to the collar of his shirt. The music started and Sasuke move his hips in circle with slow motion.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me._

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts._

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan._

_And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party,_

_No way I'm disco dancing._

The Uchiha boy dance more wildly to the music. He then spread his legs a little wide and bent his knee a bit in lowering his body. His right hand was placed onto the back of his head playing with his hair while the other hand was placed onto his thigh. He slapped his thigh couple of times then trailed that hand to grab on his crotch. He swayed his hips to the left; to the right and pumping to the front on every other beat. He then lowered down his right hand and ran it over his exposed chest with a light sexy moan escaped from his lips in between the lyrics.

_I'm a model you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the cat walk_

_Yeah… on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah … _

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk …._

_I'm too sexy for my …_ (moan)

_Too sexy for my … too sexy for my …._ (moan)

Sasuke then spun his body around presented his tight ass to the audience which he received screaming and whistling in response. He slapped on his ass and start swaying his hips along with the music. The audiences have never stopped with their cheering and they too had dance along with the boy's every beat. Some of the fangirls had fainted of dehydration (drooling) and blood lost (nosebleed).

Tsunade was stunned. Her eyes were focused on that boy's ass and followed every move that ass made. Iruka sunk his head on the desk. Meanwhile, Kakashi as usual … wait the sec … he's … he practically was drooling. We can tell by the wet spot on his mask. And he even activated his sharingan as if to copy every of the Uchiha's movement.

_And I'm too sexy for this song …_

With that last line, Sasuke had completed his singing. He was sweating all over. He received one last big applause from the audience that could any minute collapse the whole stadium. Within seconds Genma was already beside the boy waiting for the judges comments. "Now let us hear it from the judges."

Tsunade cleared her throat as if she was just snapped out from her dream world. "Ahem … I don't have much to say. But that was excellent! Brilliant!" :_and sexy as hell_:

Iruka as if he's just regained from his deep sorrow however wordless. He just posted a thumb up.

Kakashi on the other hand had successfully recomposed himself before the camera hit him. He raised his hand in the air and waived lazily. "The best ever…" Well he has to maintain his cool image after all.

Sasuke ushered to the backstage while Genma continued with the show. "And it is time for us to vote. The vote opens starting this minute and the results would be tomorrow night when we return with Konoha Idol!"

Kakashi quickly took out his mobile and secretly started to dial to vote for the Uchiha boy until the last cent of his phone bill. He'll continue with his telephone line at home later.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Far far away from Konohagakure, in a village that has yet to have a name, Uchiha Itachi had his jaw dropped upon seeing his brother performance on the Konoha channel. Not to mentioned he's drooling too. He quickly gathered all the Akatsuki members along with their subordinates for an urgent meeting on another mission. They're frowning and whining over the news they heard. Itachi had ordered them to spend every single cent of their phone bill to vote for his brother, Sasuke. But when they saw the murderous look that Uchiha guy gave them, they eventually complied.

Meanwhile, Kisame had secretly voted for Hyuuga Neji.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Obviously we're all already could expect who's going to win the title Konoha Idol.

Hahah !

Thanx for reading to this level.

Owari


End file.
